Clinical, quantitative, and pharmacokinetic data will be analyzed in this study. The study coordinator will evaluate toxicities for each patient and each cohort of patients at each dose level. Bryostatin pharmacokinetics will be analyzed using a rat brain binding assay. The pharmacokinetic parameters of Bryostatin 1 will be estimated by the model-independent methods using the SIPHAR program. The AUC is calculated by the trapezoidal rule with extrapolatin to time infinity by use of the terminal disposition slope generated by weighted non- linear least square regression, with the weighted factor set as the reciprical of the calculated concentration squared. Elimintion t1/2 is calculated from 0.0693/k. The total plasma clearance (CL) of bryostatin 1 is calculated by dividing the dose by the AUD.